


Listen to the Mustn’ts

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Character Death, Danse origins, No Beta, The Institute - Freeform, but not a major canon character hence no tag, but still there’s death, pre-game, synth escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: M7-97 isn’t content with a life of catering to the Institute’s every whim. Especially not when he catches wind of a group plotting to escape. Though he soon finds its not as easy or as glamorous as he thought it might have been.After all... curiosity killed the cat.
Kudos: 4





	Listen to the Mustn’ts

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find any fanfics of Danse when he was still M7-97 so I decided to write one. I didn’t worry much about being in character since his memory gets wiped and his personality comes from afterward.

A synth’s existence was fairly simple. Wake, perform programmed duties, rest, repeat. In between were scheduled breaks to meet the needs Generation 3 synths were created with. The cycle repeated, over and over until the unit was no longer fit for work. With aging deactivated and no parts that needed to be fixed, the cycle could quite literally go on for eternity. 

M7-97 was originally created for infiltration of a small group until it was wiped out before his programming could be completed. Suddenly having no purpose, an experimental set of coding was reprogrammed into his component. One that gave the synth the knowledge and ability to repair anything needed and a few basic patrol protocols. The Institute scientists hadn’t expected their new programming to work but M7-97 thrived much to their pleasant surprise. 

So, instead of a dangerous life in the wasteland above the Institute he now had an average, and much safer, synth life underground. Day in and day out he preformed repairs to whatever had managed to break in the below-ground fortress. He knew nothing and would never know of what life he had almost gotten to be apart of as an infiltration unit. His life was set in stone to continue on with endless repairs alongside dozens of other synths for years to come in the Institute. 

-

Curiosity killed the cat. It was a saying he had overheard one of the human inhabitants say to their child. It had seemed to him like such an odd thing to say since the Institute seemed to thrive on curious thoughts that pushed the boundaries of science. He let it go by telling himself he hadn’t heard the initial conversation so he couldn’t accurately have an opinion.

At least not until he understood what that phrase meant first hand. 

He had been in Synth Retention working on an electrical error with some of the monitors when a courser had returned with an escaped synth. It was only the second time M7 could recall that he had ever witnessed a courser return with a lifeless and limp synth, ready to be reprogrammed and set back to work. 

He hadn’t realized how long his attention had lingered on the scene until he heard W2-49 remark, “could you imagine being a courser?” And he had been snapped out of whatever wondering he let himself fall into. He actually couldn’t imagine being a courser. Mostly because he had just been imagining what that reclaimed synth must have gone through to escape and the life they lead before being tracked down again. 

It wasn’t until later in a more secluded area that M7 indulged in his thought as asked W2 his opinion. Their next job was in an area that was being expanded and wasn’t too populated by others so he felt much more confident asking. “What do you think it was like?” He says, keeping his voice down to where only W2 could hear as they worked on a jammed elevator door to the newest section. 

“What are you talking about?” W2 didn’t seem overly interested, going on adjusting the cables that pulled the elevator. M7, on the other hand, was certainly distracted and couldn’t continue with work until his curiosity was put to rest, “The synth that the courser brought back. What do you think that was like?” 

“Probably exciting. Getting to track the rogue down and bring him back.” The answer was short and M7 knew he was just trying to get the conversation over with since they had other things to do. “I didn’t mean the courser. I meant the rogue.”

W2 sighs and puts down his tool, looking down at M7 through the hatch in the elevator’s roof. “Are you crazy? You want to know what it’s like to leave?” The words shocked M7. He wasn’t expecting such a harsh response. He didn’t know what to say because he really had begun to wonder what it was like to leave. Ever since escaped synths became less rare he had wanted to know what life outside the institute looked like. He couldn’t just tell W2 this, no matter how highly he thought of him.

W2 was the closest thing a synth could have to a brother, they resembled each other slightly and M7 was even created right after W2. They worked together frequently and got along well, becoming so close they might as well have been true brothers. M7 valued his opinion and it was why he had brought up the matter with him to begin with. He should have known W2 would have reacted negatively since he has the Institute on a high pedestal. 

“I just...” he stalls, thinking of some way to downplay his curiosity. He was suddenly afraid that W2 would possibly report the intrigue he took toward escaping. “I just meant what must have gone wrong in that synths programming to want to leave.” It wasn’t the truth but he knew it would make W2 happy. It must have worked because he hears a huff and muttering about programming defects before he returns to work. 

-

The cat killed curiosity in M7’s case. The thought was never returned to as he constantly reminded himself that there would never be anything for him above ground. He had everything he needed in the Institute and to leave would be insanity. Besides, he had overheard coursers and scientists speak of how terrible it was in the wasteland. Who would want to leave safety for that? 

M7 did and that was the problem. 

No matter how much he tried to tell himself it wasn’t worth it a part of him deep down remained curious. He thought about turning himself in, walking into advanced sciences to get the idea removed altogether. 

Up until he had been fixing a sprinkler on one of the lawns on the lower level when he overheard a conversation he shouldn’t have. 

There were two other synths in the area speaking in hushed voices and slight code. M7 understood enough of it to know they were plotting to escape. He knew he had a choice. Confront them and turn them in as he should, as W2 would, or... or he could wait until just one of them lingered and request to get out with them. 

It was serious. If M7 thought about it, he really didn’t want an eternity full of fulfilling whatever repair need the Institute had day in and day out when really he wanted to know what a life of free choice was like. That life started now if he let it. 

So he waited around and as soon as the opportunity presented itself he took it. Just as the remaining synth passed by he said, “I know what you’re doing. I want in.” Just quiet enough that only the other could hear, much like he had weeks ago when first asking W2 his thoughts. 

The synth paused and for a brief moment, M7 hoped he hadn’t stumbled upon a trap to catch synths who wanted to flee. He thought about bolting but before he could move the synth spoke, “find E5-29 here tomorrow. He can help.” And then he continued off to wherever he was going. 

This was it, M7-97’s life was about to really become a life. He was so scared of being caught but it outweighed the excitement at finally knowing something else other than the Institute’s underground walls. He’d get to experience real air and new sights and sounds and people and he was so overwhelmed with the idea of it all. His high came crashing down when he saw W2 waving at him from across the way. Right. What was he going to do? couldn’t just leave his brother behind and he knew W2 would never agree. His next free-thinking decision came much sooner than he had expected.

-

M7-97 quickly decided that he wasn’t going to tell W2-49 about his involvement with other synths plotting to leave the Institute. He convinced himself that’s what it was, leaving and not escaping. Escaping would mean he was oppressed or in peril. He didn’t really feel like either of those things but then again he didn’t know better. He just wanted something different out of his synthetic life than what he already had.

And that’s why he wasn’t about to tell W2. W2 was perfectly content in his role at the Institute. So much so that he was being eyed to become a courser. He had revealed this to M7 one night over dinner and M7 wasn’t sure how he felt about anything anymore. If W2 was being eyed to become a courser and he was planning to leave then that put them on opposing sides. It wasn’t natural. Not when their whole lives they’ve interacted as inseparable brothers. It wasn’t right. 

But M7 had to remind himself that he chose this. He couldn’t go back now. He knew too much and therefore if he dropped out would have to be put down lest the other escapees risk him exposing the operation. Not that he ever would but his word alone wouldn’t mean a thing. 

It was difficult but he sacrificed his relationship with W2 for leaving. He kept to himself more and didn’t speak of anything other than their programmed work. Not that there was much to talk about to begin with. He just kept his curious musings to himself and for some reason W2 seemed relieved. If anything it just made M7 more uncomfortable. 

As time went on and the closer it came for the so-called escape, M7 could hardly look at W2. The thought that he’d leave him without a word and that maybe one day he’d be hunted down by him should he actually become a courser left a pain in his chest he couldn’t figure out. It was worse than any sad feeling he had ever felt. It kept him awake at night most of the time and only got worse.

-

The plan was to meet a young scientist for a “scouting mission” late in the afternoon. Supposedly it was simple and the safest way out preformed flawlessly multiple times before. M7 didn’t question it, he just did as he was told and prepared to meet the scientist and three other synths later on. E5-29, the one who had filled him in on everything, had been one of those synths. 

Beyond what happened after they got out, he wasn’t sure. He just knew that supposedly there’d be someone on the other side to help them with whatever came next. 

Late afternoon rolled around and M7 headed to the elevator that would take him to the only exit. As he got closer the realization that this would be the last time he ever saw the Institute sunk in. It’d be the last time he saw W2. 

No. No he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave W2 behind. He was his brother. There was no way he could walk out on him. But he wasn’t staying either. 

He didn’t know how he was going to do it but he tried to think up some way to convince W2 to come with him. He’d even resort to begging if that’s what it took. 

Luckily, W2 was actually headed for him. “Good!” He calls out once he spots him, picking up his pace and meeting M7 at the base of the elevator, “I was hoping you hadn’t left yet,” right, he forgot he told him about the “scouting trip”. W2 looked like he wanted to tell him something but it would have to wait. Before the other could protest, M7 grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the elevator. “What the hell are you doing M7?” He demanded but M7 was relentless in his determination, figuring he’d thank him later. 

“I don’t have a lot of time to explain,” he says once the elevator has closed around them and they’ve begun their ascent, “there’s not really a scouting trip. Well, there is but,” he takes a deep breath, not wanting to look at W2 for fear of his reaction but he toughens up and faces him. “I’m getting out of here. And I want you to come with me.”

He seems surprised, maybe disappointed. He almost regrets telling him in the first place but it’s too late to take it back and they’ve reached the top. 

“Come on.”

Sure enough, the other synths are there waiting on him. The guards that are usually posted there are unconscious and M7 suddenly gets a bad feeling about the operation. Another synth, who he had previously met and known as P3-90, seemed to pick up on his distress about the guards, “they questioned the trip, we didn’t have too many good excuses.”

“It can be blamed on malfunction. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get out of here.” E2 finishes for him. They’re poised to leave so M7 goes to join them as planned, expecting W2 to be in tow but when he looks back he sees him stand up from analyzing one of the unconscious guards. 

“What’s wrong?” He also notices he’s now carrying one of their pistols. 

“That’s what I wanted to tell you M7. But you just had to go and mess everything up didn’t you.” There’s something odd in W2’s voice. It sounds regretful but angry at the same time. 

“What are you talking about?” M7 presses, feeling the unease of the other synths behind him, quickly eyeing a fallen pistol on the ground not far from him. If things went south, which he hoped they didn’t, he was glad he had been programmed with more than just repair skills. 

“I was just on why way to tell you the news, they picked me to become a courser. And it turns out your planning to escape. I should have known.” He shakes his head, gaze at the ground somewhere in front of him. M7’s breath gets caught in his throat when W2 points the pistol at the group. “I’m going to have to turn all of you in.”

“You can’t,” M7 said it more out of disbelief that his best friend, his brother, could betray him like that. Though, he was every bit betraying him as well. It wasn’t good on either side. 

“I have to, it’s my job now. And if you don’t come with me I’ll have to kill you. Seeing as how I don’t have any of your recall codes. Come on M7, be reasonable.”

It wasn’t ideal. He didn’t want it to go this way. He regretted trying to bring him along now. Maybe if he had just left sooner he wouldn’t have gotten the idea and they would be topside by now. Instead, he risked the lives of the other synths who so graciously allowed him to tag along. 

“No.” He said, standing up straighter in defense to the other synths. They didn’t deserve punishment for his mistake. 

“I didn’t want to do this M7-97,” W2 says with a sign, “but you’ve left me no choice.”

The second W2’s finger goes to the trigger, M7 acts fast, picking up the nearby pistol and firing out of instinct before he can be fired upon. He wasn’t even aiming but his shot hits its mark, straight in the center of W2’s chest. He has never needed the patrol programming he was equipped with and overtime began to doubt he even had it. Now he had evidence he did. 

He was in shock. He hadn’t known what that meant when he overheard one of the doctors explain it to one of the residents but now he did. Frozen in place at what he had done, staring at the body of W2-49, limp on the ground with blood beginning to pool around the wound. He had killed the closest thing he ever had to anything like a family. 

“Come on, we have to go now, someone was bound to hear that.” One of the synths pulls him away and everything else between that point and emerging in the commonwealth is a blur he doesn’t remember. All he can remember is a promise he made to himself, that no matter what happened, that if he managed to ever get close to someone like that again, he wouldn’t make the same mistake.

Little did he know then that he would even be able to remember that promise or W2-49 or even that he was called M7-97. Because in a few short months he wouldn’t be known as synth M7-97. He’d be known as Danse, an orphan with little to nothing to his name barely scraping by in the capital wasteland. Would the struggle have been worth it in the end of it all?


End file.
